Espinas
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Te quiebras, te rompes, te desgarras. Porque ya has pasado tu punto de inflexión y todo te sobrepasa.


¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, pero de repente me dio la urgencia de escribir esto, lo único que pido es que no sean tan duros, ¿bien? Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Actriz. Así es como deberían llamarte; una actriz. Porque lo único que haces es actuar. Pretender. Llenar expectativas. Complacer. Lo que dices y haces lo tienes de ante mano ensayado, nunca fallarás, o dirás algo que no debías. Todo es <em>perfecto<em>. Y eso hace crecer el vacío en tu interior; ese vacío hueco, profundo y plástico que tienes, y te carcome, cada vez que haces una de tus _maravillosas_ actuaciones.

Todo lo que te dicen que hagas, lo haces.

Ellos no esperan que seas la bonita. _Esa es Victoire. _

O la coqueta. _Papel de Lily, recuérdalo. _

Mucho menos la rebelde. _Roxanne cumple bien eso._

Tampoco, la que sabe los rumores más candentes de todo Hogwarts. _Ni se te ocurra quitarle eso a Dominique._

Ni dulce, _esa es Lucy._

Obviamente, no, la fiestera. _Oh, Molly ninguna fiesta, es fiesta sin ti._

No, tú eres la inteligente, la sabelotodo, la ratona de biblioteca. La que siempre sacará Extraordinario en cada materia que curse. La que jamás se me meterá en problemas, la que nunca quebrantará ni una sola e insignificante regla.

Ravenclaw. Nadie se sorprendió cuando quedaste ahí. Aunque hubieren preferido que quedaras en Gryffindor, tu cerebro te lo impidió. _Mucha inteligencia, Rosie._ Ya lo esperaban.

Te comparan con tu madre. _La misma inteligencia de sabelotodo y su afición a cumplir las justa reglas. _Ilusos. Eso no está nicerca de la verdad, de hecho, poco te importan las reglas —ni aunque tengan razón de ser—, sólo _pretendes_ que sí, ya que eso esperan de ti.

Ahora que lo piensas, nunca eres sincera con nadie. Cuando Lily terminó con su primer novio y estaba _oh-tan-devastada_, sabías que en tres días estaría perfecta, radiante y dispuesta a coquetear con el primer chico que se le pusiera en frente; pero aún así fuiste su hombro para llorar, su paño de lágrimas. Como siempre.

_Pero nadie es el tuyo._

Lees con entusiasmo (_fingido)_ la carta de tus padres que tu hermano Hugo te entrega.

Dicen estar contentos de que seas prefecta de tu casa. _Como todos los de tu familia. _Y te alientan a ser cazadora para el equipo de Ravenclaw. _Para hacer honor a tu tía Ginny._ Lo harás, no importa que hayas querido ser buscadora; _eso no es lo que esperan de ti,_ y tú _debes_ cumplir las expectativas que te impongan.

No importa la presión que te están imponiendo.

Y es mucha. Demasiada presión, la presión que es como miles de espinas pinchándote una a una en tu pecho, sin descanso.

¡Tienes sólo dieciséis años, por Merlín! Tus primos se divierten, a veces emborracha, fuman (algunos), tienen citas y hacen sus respectivas escapadas a Hogsmade.

Tú no claro. Rose, no _eres_ así, _entiéndelo. _

Pero quieres; _y eso te mata._

Todo te mata lentamente. Cada vez que dices estar bien, quieres gritar que no, no lo estás, que quieres gritar, llorar y patalear, que quieres ser libre de tu vida.

También te mata verlo a _él._ Al jodido chico que ni siquiera debía importarte.

Ese chico que sólo debería ser solo: _el mejor amigo de tu primo al que se supone odias._ Y, de hecho, lo odias, de una retorcida forma; lo odias cada vez que coquetea con una chica, cuando a ti con suerte te mira, si no es para preguntar dónde se ha metido Albus o, cuando estás de suerte, juegan un tranquilo y callado juego de ajedrez (sin coqueteos de ningún modo), o también cuando argumentan y él da sus astutos insultos de serpiente, a los cuáles _obviamente _respondes de forma sarcástica y seca. _Porque así eres tú._

Sientes como todo se va acumulando en tu pecho y quema, arde, como de un momento a otro explotarás como una de esas pociones fallidas de Fred.

Y finges, finges que te no te importa cuando tus primos se ríen de lo tan apegada a la reglas que eres y que deberías divertirte más. Finges que no te incómoda que todas tus primas luzcan hermosas y exóticas, mientras que tú eres tan normal y aburrida.

Fingir, fingir, fingir.

Mentir, mentir, mentir.

Todas son jodidas mentiras, pero nadie se da cuenta.

Hasta que te quiebras, te rompes, te desgarras. Porque ya has pasado tu punto de inflexión y todo te sobrepasa.

Ese estúpido novio que te habías conseguido. El primero. Connor Moore, un Gryffindor que te pareció lindo y lo suficientemente decente para que salgan. Con la aprobación de tu familia, por supuesto.

Seis meses pasan y parecen ser la pareja de oro. Tonterías. Su relación es jodida desde el segundo mes. El pedía sexo y tú no se lo dabas. Querías esperar, tontita Rosie. Tan tontita y aún quedaste en Ravenclaw, irónico, ¿no?

Tonta por no darte cuenta que él ya te engañaba por más de dos meses.

Lo encontraste en una acaloradísima situación con una Hufflepuff en una sala vacía cuando hacías tus rondas. Tan descarado fue que lo hizo sabiendo que ese día hacías rondas y ese sector era tuyo. No, ¿qué importaba que te dieras cuenta?

Sólo un rápido polvo y ya.

Él trata de disculparse, mientras que la rubiecita de su chica se acomoda su ropa, avergonzada.

Sin soltar ninguna lágrima o decir algo, sales de allí. No soportas más la humillación. Corres devuelta a tu sala común, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Roxanne está allí con Lucy charlando cuando entras. Enseguida se dan cuenta lo que ocurría. Te preguntan sobre lo ocurrido, haciendo oídos sordos a tus pedidos de estar sola. Nadie escucha, nadie _te escucha._

Al día siguiente todos lo saben.

Saben como Moore engañó a una _Weasley_ como tú. Craso error, ya que ahora tiene una horda furiosa de chicos Weasley con ansias de golpearlo y lanzarle encantamientos a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Es un imbécil, nadie le hace eso a mi hermana! Gilipollas —sisea Hugo, enojado. Siendo el impulsivo que es, ya está a medio camino de lanzarle un _crucio._

Fred se uno, junto a James y Louis. Por Morgana, que son tercos.

—Nadie se mete con una Weasley, menos con unos primos y hermano como nosotros —añade James.

—No hagan nada —murmuras. No quieres que lo golpeen, hechicen o cualquier cosa que la mentes de ese Potter y esos Weasleys, puedan tramar.

Todos te miran extrañados, incluso Albus. Está sentado a tu lado con una mirada de confusión en el blanquecino rostro. Se supone que él te entiende, ya no. Ya que esa no eres tú, o por lo menos, no la que _se supone eres._

Pero te hartaste, te hartaste de todo. Ya no querías seguir aguantando todo. Resignándote a ser la plástica y perfecta, Rose Faith Weasley Granger. En este momento se te hace tan irónico, casi burlesco, que tu segundo nombre signifique fe y tú no la tengas en ti misma.

Te levantas, casi bruscamente, y corres fuera del Gran Comedor. Quieres salir, correr, gritar, llorar, todo a la vez, pero más que nada, quieres ser libre. Libre de las cadenas que traen tu apellido y fama. Libre de las expectativas que debes llenar. Libre de… ti misma.

Ir a un lugar donde no seas, _Rose Weasley, hija de héroes de guerra y estudiante modelo; _un lugar donde sólo seas Rose.

Llegaste a tu cuarto en tiempo récord, nadie te vio, a tu parecer. Con un _Colloportus_cierras la puerta de tu cuarto, importándote poco que tus compañeras no puedan entrar después.

Te sientes abatida, cansada, impotente y con esa rabia creciente y latente en tu garganta, que sólo consigue hacerte temblar y enrojecer.

Te miras en el gran espejo que hay en la habitación. No te gusta lo que ves. Tus grandes ojos azules —demasiado grandes—, están enrojecidos (¿cuándo empezaste a llorar?). Tu larguirucho y flacucho cuerpo está temblando, incontrolablemente. Tu largo cabello rizado, pero no enmarañado como el de tu mamá, y anaranjado está hecho un desastre; los largos bucles caen en tu rostro, mezclándose con el agua salada que hay en tu cara, la que corre el maquillaje que Lily te obligó a usar esta mañana.

Tu cara enrojece más.

Tomas, con rabia y despecho, las tijeras_._ Las acercas peligrosamente a tu cuello…, pero no te cortas. No eres _tan _estúpida para eso. Sólo cortas tus bucles; los que antes te llegaban a media espalda, ahora con suerte pasan tus hombros. Y lloras.

Sollozos y llantos desgarradores salen de tu pecho por tu garganta, y no los controlas. Porque ya no quieres controlar nada, porque ya no _puedes _controlar nada. No actúas nada.

Tras una serie de eventos que, en este momento no recuerdas con claridad, llegaste aquí. A la torre de astronomía.

Destrozada, bebes un largo trago de la botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego. Te dejas caer al suelo y dejas la botella a un lado. Sacas un paquete de cigarros que le robaste a Louis la noche anterior, _porque querías hacer algo que no fuera parte de tu personalidad. _Pero no planeabas fumar ni uno.

Ahora sí. Sacas el cigarro y lo enciendes con tu varita, está entre tu dedo índice y medio, de esa forma te lo llevas a los labios, dejando que la nicotina y humo inunden tus pulmones.

Patética debes verte. Ebria, fumando, sola en la torre de astronomía.

Y todos deben pensar: _"Tonta, está así porque un chico rompió con ella. Debe crecer". _Claro que no estás así por él, ¿por quién te toman? Unas de esas chiquillas tontas enamoradas de las películas _muggles_ que tanto ven Lily y Lucy. Merlín, esa es la mayor estupidez que se pudiera decir.

Ríes cínicamente, mientras sacas el cigarro de tus labios. Se está apagando, casi no queda nada. Aplastas la colilla en el suelo, sin importarte cuán manchado quede.

¿Sabrán tus primos que estás aquí? No los has visto en horas. Creerán que estás en la biblioteca, estudiando para el examen de Runas.

Oyes pasos subir, pero no le das importancia. Puede ser un profesor, que le restarán puntos a tu casa; háganlo, no es como si enserio te importara, menos cuan molestos estarán tus compañeros.

Pero no es un profesor. Es Albus. Tu compañero de aventuras de la niñez, mejor amigo, primo favorito, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro como el carbón. Y la última persona que querías ver. Mejor dicho, que te viera en _ese_ estado tan deplorable.

— ¿Rosie? —pregunta alarmado.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Albie? —pides, sarcásticamente. Ni siquiera rueda los ojos. Lo único que vez es preocupación en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Se te acerca lentamente y se sienta a tu lado. Te niegas a mirarlo, si lo haces, te terminaras quebrando más, incluso, si eso parece imposible.

Te toma del mentón. —No te hagas esto por él.

Tu cara enrojece, y no de vergüenza, si no de rabia. Rabia hacia él, porque no puede ver lo obvio.

Te levantas, con dificultad. — ¡No me hecho esto por él, si no por…!

Te callas al ver que rebelarás algo que no debes; algo que no sabes cómo explicar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? —insiste. Retrocedes, alejándote.

Alejándote de la verdad que te mira con cara burlesca.

—Ya no puedo con esto —susurras. Bajas la mirada y lágrimas caen de tus ojos, y ni te molestas en secarlas, sabiendo que caerán más.

Te abraza, te abraza sólo como él sabe hacerlo, dándote ese calor reconfortante y compresivo, ese calor que te dice: _"todo estará bien, porque estaré yo contigo"._

Cierras los ojos inspirando su aroma. Huele a bosque y pastel de calabaza.

Abres los ojos y miras hacia el horizonte. Aún teniendo a Albus sosteniéndote, las ganas de saltar y ser libre, no se van.

Porque no se irán, hasta que tus espinas se vayan.

* * *

><p>No sé cuán bien, o mal, estuvo. En un review pueden decírmelo, se los aprecio. De todos modos, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto y darle una oportunidad, se los agradezco de todo corazón.<p> 


End file.
